Could You Be An Angel? Zak Bagans Love
by XxBlackVeilBridesRockxX
Summary: Being a psychic isn't easy.  Especially if you're going to Goldfield Hotel with the GAC. And if one of them is your older brother and if you're in love with his best friend! Will Lithium Goodwin survive this lockdown? Or will she fall to her demise?
1. Information

Name: Lithium Eliza Goodwin

Nicknames: Lith, Lithi, Eliza

Age: 28 years-old

Birthday: December 25, 1983

Sexuality: Straight

Siblings: Aaron Goodwin

Occupation: Singer/Actress

Best Friends: Nick Groff, Zak Bagans, Nevada Jones, Aaron Goodwin

Tattoos: Celtic Symbol (on back of neck), Stars (starting from bottom of ribs to hip), Angel Wings (on back)

Piercings: Nose, Bellybutton, Left Ear (three), Right Ear (four)

Abilities: Can see/sense/talk to spirits

Bio: Lithium has been fascinated with the paranormal since she's been very young. When she and Aaron both discovered her psychic abilities, it only heightened her love and sparked Aaron's love/fear of the paranormal. Before she became an actress/singer Lithium would travel around her hometown of Denver, Colorado, and try to prove to others that the paranormal exists. During her travels was when she met Nick and Zak and introduced them to Aaron. Lithium now lives in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Crush: Zak Bagans

Name: Nevada Marie Jones

Nicknames: Neva, Ada, Marie, Vada

Age: 29 years-old

Birthday: September 17, 1983

Sexuality: Straight

Siblings: Karie Ann Jones (16 years-old)

Occupation: Lithium's Manager

Best Friends: Lithium Goodwin, Aaron Goodwin, Nick Groff, Zak Bagans

Tattoos: Sparrow (hip)

Piercings: Left Ear (two), Right Ear (three)

Abilities: None

Bio: Nevada never believed in the paranormal until she met Lithium in their freshman year of High School. They had been best friends since. After they graduated college together, she and Lithium traveled across Denver, Colorado. She then became friends with Nick and Zak and became closer to Aaron.

Crush: Aaron Goodwin

Name: Zak Bagans

Age: 33 years-old

Name: Aaron Goodwin

Age: 33 years-old

Name: Nick Groff

Age: 32 years-old


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One- Invitation**

**Lithium's POV**

I was safely snuggled into my king size bed. It was 8:00 in the morning and I had been up for at least two days straight. Filming, recording, and making music videos. Yeah, I'm a busy girl. Sometimes I wonder if Nevada has me working too hard when it comes to my career. I need a vacation. VERY badly.

I was just able to fall half-asleep when something jumped onto my bed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. And kicked my attacker between the legs. The next thing I heard, was a thump and a pained groan. Slowly, I looked over the left side of my bed expecting a criminally insane man… or woman. Instead I found my older brother, Aaron Goodwin, curled up on my hardwood floor.

Trying very hard not to burst out in laughter I said, "That's what you get for jumping me." Getting out of my bed and walking over to him, I couldn't hold my façade anymore. I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha. Very funny, yes I know," said Aaron sarcastically, "Are you trying to make sure I never have kids?"

"You gotta get a girlfriend first."

"I'll do it soon! Jesus Christ!" he sighed, knowing I was talking about him asking Nevada out. "Hey, I can over to ask you if you want to come to do lockdown with the G.A.C (A/N: Ghost Adventures Crew)."

I guess God heard me thinking about vacation.

"Yeah! I would love to! I need to get out of Vegas for a while."

"I'll tell Nick and _Zak_," he put emphasis on the name 'Zak' as Aaron pulled out his phone, "Bring Nevada." He pointed out as well.

"Kk. When do we leave?" I asked.

"Mmmm… about 3 to 3 ½ hours," he said with a finger tapping his lower lip.

I started rushing around, getting my suitcase and toiletries while yelling, "Where are we going?"

"A hotel here in Nevada. The first haunted location that Zak and Nick investigated when the show got started."

"The Goldfield Hotel in, uh, Goldfield?"

Aaron laughed, "Yeah. That's the one!"

I nodded and proceeded to pack for the trip. It was not uncommon for my brother to ask me to come to lockdowns. Especially at the very last minute.

I got my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and texted Nevada.

'_Hey, u want to come 2 lockdown w/ me and the guys in Goldfield?'_

Not even a minute later, she texted my back with her answer.

'_Yea! I'll b at ur place in a few.'_

'_Coolio. C u then!' _I replied back. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and turned to my older brother.

"Nevada said that she'll be here in a few minutes," I said dramatically, watching as Aaron's grin grew twice as big as it usually is.

"You always grin like that whenever I mention her," I said thoughtfully. I then gasped so loudly I'm pretty sure that China heard me.

"You don't just have a crush on her! You are in love with her!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. Obviously annoyed by my obliviousness.

"How long did it take you to figure that one out? Oh, wait, at least 16 years!" he exclaimed and threw his arms in the air.

"Whatever," I murmured and crossed my arms.

With that I took my all packed suitcase and stomped my way to my living room to wait for Nevada. Aaron still grinning stupidly while skipping behind me.

Well there's chapter one for you guys. If you want to see what the character look like and the girls' tattoos, then go to my profile. Thanks!

3 ~ Ally


End file.
